The present invention is directed toward a decorative frame molding and more particularly, toward a prefabricated frame molding that includes a self-leveling system.
Frame moldings are commonly used to decorate the walls, cabinets, doors, ceilings, and the like, of a home or office. Typically, a frame molding may be made from plastic, metal, wood, brass, copper, or the like. Any type of shape or design may be used. The frame is mounted to the surface desired and is held in place by nails, screws or other fasteners or some type of adhesive material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,870 discloses a molding that may be used as a wall board or artistic border within a room, door frame, window frame, or furniture.
A problem, however, that is encountered when mounting or hanging a frame on a wall or other flat surface is that the frame needs to be centered or otherwise properly positioned and must be level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,489 to Hartley et al. addresses at least part of this problem. Hartley et al. disclose a level indicator recessed within the frame and is visible when viewing the front surface of the frame. A removable cover plate conceals the level indicator from view. However, Hartley et al. merely disclose a typical picture frame, it is not a frame molding that may be mounted to different types of flat surfaces. Furthermore, the picture frame of Hartley et al. does not have a decorative quality of its own. That is, a picture needs to be mounted within the frame in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Also, the level is a permanent feature of the frame and there are no means disclosed for centering or otherwise properly positioning the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,369 to Mushin discloses a level indicator for wall mounted fixtures or decorative objects. The level is movable from a visible position to a hidden position when not in use. This level, like the level disclosed in Hartley et al., is a permanent feature of the fixture. It may not be removed without destroying the fixture nor are there means for centering the frame.
Therefore, a need exists for a decorative frame molding that is easy to install and includes a removable leveling system.